


Beta Bro x Kanaya (x Rose) [Dollification]

by HARDCOREPROCESS



Series: HCP Tumblr Ficlets [43]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Consensual Kink, Dollification, Dom/sub, F/M, Ficlet, Loaning Out, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Non-Sexual Submission, Objectification, Submission, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:27:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29288322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HARDCOREPROCESS/pseuds/HARDCOREPROCESS
Summary: USER REQUEST:bro strider with a pretty, dainty submissive who he carefully makes up to look like a ball jointed marionette
Relationships: Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider/Kanaya Maryam, Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam
Series: HCP Tumblr Ficlets [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908628
Kudos: 5





	Beta Bro x Kanaya (x Rose) [Dollification]

**Author's Note:**

> Rose and Kanaya are in a relationship, which has been tagged due to the nature of this piece. To elaborate: Rose has "loaned" her submissive out to Bro: a specialist in non-sexual objectification scenes. Kanaya enjoys these scenes; Rose is unable to perform them properly.

Bro smooths his fingers over her thighs as he pulls a pair of stockings all the way up her thighs, carefully matched to the pale flush in her skin. She’s allowed to move, he’s told her as much, but she’s honestly content sprawling out exactly as he’s left her, arms slightly bent to display the precision-painted “joints” from her shoulders to her fingers.

He takes pride in his work, even if he’s not as vocal as Dave or Rose. In fact, Bro Strider is almost meditatively quiet. She doesn’t feel the need to babble up at him to fill the space, because the weight of his thoughts provide a comfortable fullness to the silence even if she isn’t privy to them.

It’s most intimate when he’s filling in circles on her cheeks, in a cool black that compliments the dulled porcelain white of her skin. Keeping herself from beaming is a trial, especially when his firm hand holds her jaw delicately, as if she’s something breakable. Something so fragile that he has to handle her with care, with adoration.

And when Rose is allowed to come in, Kanaya’s already so deeply in her happiest, fuzziest headspace that she barely registers being arranged in her doll-cut wedding dress on her human’s lap, arms thrown around her shoulders, eyes half-shut and listless. Bro crouches in front of them to take a commemorative picture. She smiles demurely and she knows that he’s _so proud_ of her.

* * *

It’s not that Kanaya is necessarily a bad sub, or that she doesn’t enjoy the space, or that she needs special care. But Rose is far more interested in watching someone else play with her wife than sinking the troll in mental mire herself. Something about it. Something about the way she goes loose and lax and sways on her feet when Bro quietly tells her to listen carefully.

Rose settles in to watch. She’s allowed to as long as she doesn’t interrupt, legs crossed at the knees, eyes sharp on the way Bro slowly strips Kanaya down to nothing. She’s divested of all her pretty fabrics, but not unkindly. Not too rough. He minds her so well, treats her like porcelain and lays her out on a soft bench so he can meticulously paint her for the role. It’s interesting, how Rose can talk Kanaya into her happiest fog but nothing seems to compare to how her limbs go slack at the drag of a brush over her skin.

She’s such a pretty doll, there’s no denying it. Sat up against a velvet covered chair that supports her useless head, Bro’s fingers combing her hair back into small curlers. She’ll have a lovely bounce to her dark locks when he’s done, after he’s painted her lips a deep jade and tucked her breasts into a corset that encourages cleavage. Kanaya watches him with a listless awe, poised and posed exactly how he prefers her.

When allowed to approach, her wife doesn’t even seem to notice her presence. Too busy leaning into Bro’s arm as he lifts her, effortless, into Rose’s lap. Her arms drape beautifully, loose but rigid enough to hold the position, and her head hovers at a perfect angle to look into the camera. His calloused fingers press to the corners of Kanaya’s mouth and push until she smiles sweet, demure, and holds it without question. Rose aches to her core at the sight.

He kneels in front of them to take another picture. Rose considers to herself how quickly she can convince Bro to make this a regular occurrence. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find the Tumblr mirrors here: [**1**](https://hardcoreprocess.tumblr.com/post/627981327158984704/bro-strider-with-a-pretty-dainty-submissive-who) & [**2**](https://hardcoreprocess.tumblr.com/post/628977924071161856/thinking-once-more-about-rose-loaning-kanaya-out)


End file.
